Naruto
by Hyper Pervert
Summary: I'm starting this story again.. with a lot of changes. Well... I'm gonna try to be less anime like and more realistic.


**NARUTO**

 **PROLOGUE**

Naruto Verse was not my creation. It belongs to Kishimoto. But this experimentation with Naruto Verse is mine.

_ _Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it.__

 __J.R.R. Tolkien__

It began with the coming of the 'SEEDS'. The seeds came from space as meteors and from these, the 'GOD TREE' would grow. The 'GOD TREE' grew sucking out the life blood 'NATURAL ENERGY' of a planet leaving it barren of life, essentially killing the planet leaving it a dead husk.

'NATURAL ENERGY' or as it later came to be called, 'NATURE CHAKRA' is the form of energy present in all non-living inorganic matter collected from the planetary system's star's light. Once the 'GOD TREE' starts to grow, once every millennia, it produces a fruit of immense power. Ingesting the fruit gives a Being (capable of channelling energy called 'CHAKRA' through their secondary circulatory system) immense power, longevity, youth and extraordinary physical and spiritual capabilities. The 'GOD TREE' goes on producing fruits every millennia until the planet is exhausted of 'NATURE CHAKRA' (which depends on the planet) and the planet dies, killing the planet along side it.

Following after the 'SEED' comes the beings that harvest the fruit of the 'GOD TREE' looking after the tree until it blooms. These beings belonging to an dimensional traveling group called the 'OTSUTSUKI' come and colonise the worlds inhabited by the 'GOD TREE'. The 'OTSUSTUKI' have pale complexions, with horns on their heads also being common. All 'OTSUTSUKI' have possessed at least one inborn skill, the byakugan being the most prevalent with the potential of awakening the tenseigan or rinnegan(byakugan, tenseigan, rinnegan are genetic abilities that utilize their eyes granting the wielder ocular powers were later collectively called Dojutsu) Usually they do not care for the inhabitants of the planet and the inhabitants are sacrificed to the 'GOD TREE' as nutrients. Usually... This is where our story differs.

A millennia ago Kaguya Otsutsuki arrived from another world with in search of the fruit of the 'GOD TREE'. Upon arrival she was discovered by the people of the small 'Land of Ancestors', who brought her before their landlord, Tenji. Kaguya despite being apathetic, fell in love with Tenji used her spiritual powers to wipe out the memories of all those involved of their encounter and subsequently settled as his concubine and decided not to harvest the fruit of the 'GOD TREE'. Growing closer with the landlord, she eventually fell pregnant. At the time the 'land of Ancestors' was at the brink of war with the 'land of That'. 'land of that' landlord heard about Kaguya bearing children and tried to kidnap her for leeway over Tenji. The men he sent after Kaguya were all slain by Kaguya after her hand-maid Aino was slain by them. Tenji being a pacifist after seeing Kaguya's abilities became horrified. He sent his men after Kaguya to incapacitate and dispose of her, as she was a threat to peace. As the two sides attempt to capture Kaguya, she lost her faith in humanity but still desiring peace eats' the 'GOD TREE's' fruit to attain God-like powers manifesting the 'Rinne-Sharingan' eyes on her forehead. With the help of her new Ocular powers she controlled the 'GOD TREE' in order to end the wars that plagued the land and bring forth peace. The Tree extended it's roots to the far corners of the world, ensnaring in it all of humanity in a dream like world where all there lives progressed according to their wishes (The 'GOD TREE's' abilities later where called 'Nativity of a world of Trees' and the Rinne-Sharingan enabled visual illusion 'Infinite Tsukuyomi'). But the people ensnared in the roots slowly died while their life and characteristics were absorbed by the Tree. Though wars stopped, it was false peace. All of this was observed by a 'Toad sage' from 'Mount Myoboku'(home of the toad sage's. Sages were those who learned how to harness Nature Chakra from their surroundings and by doing so becoming physically and spiritually stronger.) by the name of 'Gamamaru'.

Kaguya then ridden with guilt released some of the humans trapped within the illusion(Genjutsu) after removing their memories of any events. Human life started again, and Kaguya was seen as a Goddess that stopped a Demon and saved humanity. This also resulted in people fearing her power ushering in another age of false peace that was brought about by the intimidating presence of Kaguya. Kaguya came to be called the Rabbit Goddess(because of her appearance, pale skin, white hair and two horns on her head resembling rabbit ear) by people released and she gave birth to twins, Hagoromo and Hamura, both of whom were born with chakra similar to their mother, pale complexion, white hair and brown hair for Hamura, horns on head and byakugan.

The twins grew up without knowledge of their mother's past showing abilities shown by all 'OTSUTSUKI'. At the time Kaguya realised that the other 'OTSUTSUKI' would come to this world in time and that they would take the chakra not only from the 'GOD TREE' but from herself and her son's as well. With that thought in mind she set about making an army out of the dead absorbed people trapped in the 'GOD TREE's' roots. Kaguya programmed the 'GOD TREE' to make an army of beings alike in appearance mutated to allow them certain abilities of her choosing. These beings were stored within the 'GOD TREE's' trunk. To further increase the size of her army she started the 'sacred ritual of the god tree' where people would be sacrificed to the tree and then become her army(later these beings where called white zetsu).

The twins grew up into adolescence ignorant of their mother's true amoral nature. While their homeland continued to prosper, people would periodically Disappear. One day, the brothers were approached by Gamamaru, who revealed to them that beyond the peak of the nearby mountains led the truth of the ritual. While initially ignoring the toad's words, Hagoromo grew distressed when a local girl he cared for named Haori became part of the ritual. When the brothers confronted their mother about ending the rituals, Kaguya dismissed their concern, simply saying it was necessary for the 'other's arrival(other Otsutsuki)'. Finally deciding to investigate, the two brothers were horrified to learn that the missing people were sacrificed to the 'GOD TREE'. This especially hurt Hagoromo and in his grief the pale white irises of his Byakugan morphed into a red three tomoed(coma's) with black irises. These eyes where different to the abilities of the byakugan and later came to be called the 'Sharingan'. Wishing to learn more, the brothers sought out Gamamaru. He revealed to them their mothers history of coming to earth and using 'GOD TREE's' fruit to gain great power and enslave much of the land using 'Infinite Tsukuyomi', including their father.

Deciding that they would need more power to confront Kaguya should she turn hostile, Hagoromo began training under Gamamaru to become a 'Sage' by harnessing the 'Nature Chakra' around them at 'Mount Myoboku'(later the art would be called 'Senjutsu' and those who became sages from the Toads at Mount Myoboku would be called 'Toad Sages'. Sentient Snake Beings from 'Ryuchi Cave' were also able to harness 'Nature chakra' and teach the art of 'Senjutsu'). While Hagoromo quickly improved in this art, Kaguya soon caught on to her son's scheme. As Hagoromo finished his training in Senjutsu, a messenger toad came to inform him and Gamamaru of Hamura's sudden disappearance, speculating that Kaguya discovered their plans. Upon returning to the village and evacuating the people for the impending battle, Gamamaru gave Hagoromo a final gift, a sacred seal tag created by the Toad sages over the centuries that could revive anyone from near death once.

Once approaching Kaguya, the mother and son made their respective views known. Hagoromo's word's of reason fell on deaf ears, as Kaguya deemed Hagoromo as ungrateful as she had freely shared her powerful chakra with her son's at birth, loved and cared for them and did what she did to protect her son's from the other 'OTSUTSUKI's'. She then had Hamura, whom she brainwashed, attack Hagoromo. Unable to reason with Hamura, he was left with no choice but to strike down his beloved brother, which evolved his Sharingan to it's next stage, the 'Mangekyo Sharingan' and subsequently to the Rinnegan. He used Gamamaru's gift to heal Hamura.

Angered by the fact that her chakra had been used against her, Kaguya merged with the 'GOD TREE' to become the 'TEN TAILS'(also called JUBI), a beast with 10 tails, a single Rinne-Sharingan eye covering all of it's head, a Seashell like protrusion with spikes jutting out of it reminiscent of a conch shell, 2 arms, a massive wide mouth with rows upon rows of jagged teeth, horns atop it's head, towering over entire mountain ranges and attempted to reclaim her chakra. The brothers fought for months against the abomination, decimating the land in the process until they were able to defeat it. The battle ended with the brother sealing the beasts chakra within Hagoromo's body(later people with chakra beast's sealed in them came to be called 'Jinchuriki' meaning power of human sacrifice)while the husk of the Ten-Tails remained as it was indestructible. Hagoromo used his Rinnegan ability of focusing gravity to appoint to attract matter to it to gather rocks from earth about the husk forming a giant sphere with around 1% mass of earth as set it to orbit around the earth. Thus Hagoromo created the moon and this ability of the rinnegan came to be called 'Six-Paths Chibaku Tensei'. However, just before her sons could seal her, Kaguya had manifested her will in the form of an artificial human that called itself 'Black-Zetsu' whose sole purpose in life was to find a way to bring back Kaguya, his 'mother' through any means be it deceit, manipulation, or, cajoling. Hagoromo released all those trapped within the 'Infinite Tsukuyomi'( after researching his mother's technique) .

Hamura later took leadership of the 'OTSUTSUKI' clan and departed to the moon in order to guard his mother's sealed remains, though not before receiving instructions from his brother to not interfere with life on earth. Hamura's byakugan evolved into the 'Tenseigan' and sealed his tenseigan into an energy vessel within a tower in the moon that provided light for the moon. Hamura eventually passed away in bed, surrounded by his clan. Hamura's celestial Decree was not to interfere with life on earth and to let humanity find it's path. Hamura's bloodline on earth continued, which eventually would become the Hyuga clan and the Byakugan was also passed down onto them. His Descendants on the moon also acquired the byakugan with the difference that they sealed their eyes at a young age in the energy vessel.

While Hamura chose to go to the moon, Hagoromo chose to travel the world. During his travels and rebuilding of the world, with his knowledge of the concept of chakra as well as not wanting his vast power to be focused onto himself and eventually corrupt him like it did his mother, Hagoromo travelled across the land giving chakra to everyone in the world as well as spreading his teachings of peace, ideals and religion 'Ninshu', which eventually would become corrupted to Ninja way of life. He eventually returned to his home village to act as the centre for the teachings of Ninshu. He also fell in love and married the woman with whom had 2 children, Indra and Asura. His wife passed not long after the birth of his second child Asura due to complications during child birth.

Hagoromo's ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this he continued to refine and expand on the ways of the Ninshu, teaching many, including his sons. The older son Indra being born with his fathers ocular prowess and the Sharingan was acknowledged by Hagoromo as a true prodigy, quickly began to revel in his natural prowess and became very solitary. He believed the way to peace was through power. Asura was the exact opposite with no natural talent or special abilities, but he pushed on through his limitations, growing stronger and more mature due to his struggles and making friends with others along with their acknowledgement. Asura thought that love and cooperation were key in finding peace. Finally deciding the time had come to chose a successor to 'Ninshu' Hagoromo sent each of his sons on a different mission of restoration of a struggling land that was ravaged by the battle against Kaguya to test their capacities. A year went by after the missions were given, Indra quickly returned after completing his while Asura took much longer. Gamamaru relayed the nature of how Indra completed his missions using Brute power. Eventually Asura completed his mission, but also returned with many people from the village who were inspired by Asura and even learned Ninshu from him, having helped him complete his mission.

Inspired by his younger son, Hagoromo separated the Ten-Tails chakra from within his body and used his 'Creation of All Things Technique to divide it into nine sentient masses of chakra, Creating the 'Tailed Beasts' each having tails numbering from one to nine and gave each one a name. Though severely weakened Hagoromo lived on due to his powerful chakra. Soon after Gamamaru told Hagoromo a prophecy about a 'white haired, Azure Eyed, youth who would one day connect with the 'Tailed Beasts' and bring about a miracle. Hagoromo was like a father to the nine 'Tailed Beasts', and told them that he would die soon and that though they were separated, they were still linked to one another. Hagoromo also told them that they would eventually become one again and yet not as they originally where, that one shall appear to show them what True Power is.

Hagoromo chose Asura as his Successor and gave his powerful chakra to Asura. This awakened the strong vitality, physical body and his sleeping powers that he had inherited from his father. Indra Overcame with bitterness and envy became susceptible to the subtle ministrations and manipulations of Black-Zetsu, which was only the beginning of many to come. Black-Zetsu had from the beginning manipulated the situations so that Indra was always praised for his superior skills took the chance to further divide the line of the sage and there by ensuring that at least one of the brother would manifest the 'Rinnegan' and be able to Revive Kaguya. Indra came to view his fathers Ninshu as incomplete and cowardly, wanting to change in completely into Ninja way to reflect his views of using power to create peace and order . Wanting to ensure he was powerful enough to challenge his father and brother, he killed his two closest friends to awaken the 'Mangekyo Sharingan.

On the night of Asura's celebration as the successor of 'Ninshu' Indra attacked the village voicing his disdain for his family and 'Ninshu', Insisting that the 'Ninja way' was the superior and true means for peace. With Sadistic joy he attacked Asura who surprised his older brother with his growth in repelling the attack. Asura manifested the 'Wood release' after receiving chakra from the villages at Hagoromo's bidding to counter Indra's Mangekyo Sharingan enabled massive chakra construct called 'Susanoo'. Following his defeat Indra went into hiding and formed a sect that supported the 'Ninja way'. As Hagoromo was bed ridden near the end of his life, Indra approached his estranged father boldly, telling him his cowardly approach to peace would only bring about greater wars which Indra would take advantage of to destroy 'Ninshu', vowing to do so in as many reincarnations as necessary. This marked the beginning of what came to be later called the 'Curse of Hatred' suffered by those of Indra's descendants. Asura comforted his father and vowed o reincarnate with Indra to continue their feud for centuries to come.

Suspecting that Indra or one of his reincarnations would attempt to take Asura's power for themselves, Hagoromo left behind a stone tablet detailing his history in an attempt to make them reconsider. Only those in possession of the Rinnegan would be able to fully decipher the contents of the stone tablet, while a reader with the Sharingan can still partially interpret the information. After the Sage's death Black-Zetsu altered the contents of his stone tablet so he could manipulate the Indra's descendants through the ages into awakening the Rinnegan and initiate the 'Infinite Tsukuyomi' after reforming the 'Ten Tails'(collecting the nine 'Tailed Beats' in the 'Ten Tails' husk) and becoming it's Jinchuriki so as to revive Kaguya dying in the process. Black-Zetsu chose Indra and his descendants because of them being in possession of the Sharingan with the potential of awakening the Rinnegan in theory if the chakra's of Indra and Asura merge. Even though Hagoromo died and his body assimilated by earth, his chakra and conscious remained and traversed the world through out the centuries.

Indra's descendants were the Uchiha clan famous for their Dojutsu Sharingan that improves perception, grants the user photographic memory and can capture a person in an illusion by locking eyes with them and Asura's descendants were the 'Senju clan' of the forest(clan with a thousand skills), famous for their excellence in all arts they engage in and the illusive bloodline of 'wood release' also called 'Mokuton' that appears only among the select reincarnations of Aura which grants the user the ability to grow plants breathing life into them, (Though the 'Uzumaki clan' famous for their skills with Sealing techniques known as 'Fuinjutsu' with chakra, longevity, vitality, powerful chakra, resilient boy etc. were also descendent of Asura, they remained relatively in the shadow of their cousin clan the Senju.) Neither clan why their hatred of the other came to be.

Over the centuries the descendants became ninja and entered the warring era, where ninja clans were hired by wealthy men, merchants, lords, and emperors for their profits, purposes and ulterior motives. Ninja families developed into close knit group of members called 'Clans' led by 'Clan leader', guided by a body of 'Clan Elders'. The Ninja clans led a secluded life from the outside world. There emerged many clans throughout the main continent that came to be called the elemental continent, and the countries under lordships came to be called elemental nations. The happenings of the world were largely orchestrated by Black-Zetsu with the intension of reviving Kaguya. The Senju and Uchiha clans became bitter enemies. There was constant wars and bloodshed, rape and murder, slavery and prostitution. The average life expectancy of a person(civilians, lords, merchants, warriors, priests, and ninja included) was thirty and children as young as nine were used for war and died young. And every suffering soul wanted retribution and peace for themselves.

It was at this time that two men from two enemy clans met and decided to find peace for all. The two men were Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, clan heads of their respective clans they both had suffered greatly and lost loved ones to the blood feud. The two men dreamed of a place where children won't have to go to war, where they could play with their grandchildren . The two men dreamed of a place where they could live in peace. Though Madara initially wanted retribution for his loss, at the selfless sacrifice that Hashirama was ready to make for peace, Madara gave in and peace was established between the Senju and Uchiha clans. The two of them came up with the idea of a hidden village and with the approval of the lord of 'Land of Fire', established the village hidden in the leaves called 'Konohagakure'. many shinobi clans, civilians, merchants, and accepted the proposal of joining 'Konoha'( as it is known in short or the 'Leaf'). The clans that joined the Notion of a Konoha with the Uchiha and Senju included the 'Sarutobi clan', 'Nara clan', 'Akimichi clan', 'Yamanaka clan', 'Shimura clan', 'Hyuga clan', 'Aburame clan', 'Inuzuka clan', 'Hatake clan', 'Kurama clan', 'Kohaku clan', 'Hoki clan' and the 'Lee clan', while the 'Tsuchigumo clan' had a treaty with Konoha and lived near the Konoha border.

Soon after the formation of 'Konohagakure', ninja from other clans came together and formed their own respective hidden villages. 'Kumogakure' the village hidden in the clouds cloud(Kumo or Cloud) was formed in the 'Land of Lightning'. 'Iwagakure' the village hidden in the stone(Iwa or Stone) was formed in 'Land of Earth'. 'Uzushiogakure' the village hidden in the whirling tides(Uzu or Whirlpool) was formed in the 'Land of Whirlpools'( this hidden village was formed by the Uzumaki clan, and they kept a close relationship with their cousins, the Senju clan and this extended to a close relationship between 'Konoha' and 'Uzu'. Though small in size the Hidden village was powerful and commanded the respect of the other five big hidden villages). 'Kirigakure' the village hidden in the mist(Kiri or Mist) was formed in the 'Land of Water'. 'Sunagakure' the village hidden in the sand(Suna or Sand) was formed in the 'Land of Wind'. Each of there Lands were ruled by the Lord called 'Daimyo' and the Hidden villages were ruled by the their respective elected village leaders called 'Kages'. Konoha-Hokage(Fire Shadow), Kumo- Raikage(Lightning Shadow), Iwa-TsuchiKage(Earth Shadow), Uzu-UzuKage(Whirlpool Shadow), Kiri-MizuKage(Water Shadow), Suna-Kazekage(Wind Shadow).

The land of Iron had no Ninja, instead it had Samurai. led by a Samurai General. There were other smaller Hidden villages in smaller lands . There is 'Amegakure'(hidden in rain), 'Getsugakure'(hidden under moon) in the 'Land of Moon', 'Hoshigakure'(hidden among stars) in the 'Land of Bears', 'Ishigakure'(hidden in stone), Jomae village in the 'Land of Keys', Kagero village in the 'Land of Mountains', Kisaragi village, Kusagakure(hidden in grass), Nadeshiko village, 'Shimogakure(hidden in Frost) in the 'Land of Frost', 'Takigakure'(hidden in waterfall), Takumi village and 'Tanigakure'(hidden in Valleys) both in the 'Land of Rivers', Tonika village, 'Yugakure'(hidden in Hot Water) in the 'Land of Hot Water', 'Yumegakure'(village hidden among dreams)


End file.
